A Hit On League
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: A certain assassin is after the Justice League. Will Superman and his team members be able to capture the one who is killing their friends? Or will it be the end of defenders of innocents, Justice Leagie?


**A/N: Well, here I'm again with new crossover. I myself am excitrd for this one because it includes my favorite Dragonball Super character, Hit (Sorry Goku you have to satisfy yourself with second place) This guy is a total badass and I can't wait to see his fight against Jiren or other characters.**

 **Anyways, let's get to the story.**

 **A HIT ON LEAGUE**

Usually the Wayne manor remain qiute and empty for most of the day but today it felt even more. Maybe it was the fact both Nightwing and Rohin were busy on their night patrol. But it didn't matter to him, as for the most part he perefer solitude and silence.

Sitting in front of his huge monitor in batcave, Bruce Wayne silently looked for any suspicious activity in Gotham. An uncharacteristic small smile formed on his face when he remembered his day.

It was quite a good day even for the Batman. Finally, he gave up his cold demeanor and asked Wonder Woman and unsurprisingly, the princess of Amazon agreed to it.

It was tue first time he is allwong any girl to get this close to him and hopefully he won't regret the decision.

"Quite impressive for a human to manage all this." came a calm voice behind him.

Batman stood up with a startle when he heard this. They were very few people who entered Wayne Manor and even fewer who managed to sneak up to him unnoticed.

Turning his gaze around, he saw a tall, muscular humanoid alien with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He was wearing a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat and had his hands in his pockets.

"Who are you? You are clearly not human. An alien, perhaps. What are you doing here?" asked Batman taking a defensive position.

"My name is Hit." the alien replied.

"Can't say I ever heard that name. I will ask again. What do you want? Why are you here?" asked Batman narrowing his eyes.

"I'm an assassin. My job is to finish certain peoole including you." replied Hit in his monotone voice.

"And who hired you?" asked Batman.

Instead of replying, Hit slowly took his right hand out pocket and formed a punching position.

With his peak reaction, Batman jumped back before throwing multiple batrangs at Hit which apparently had no effect on him.

The next thing Batman felt was immeasurable pain as Hit moved his fist forward and a hole appeared on left side of his chest, exactly where his heart was.

The savour of the Gotham fell on the ground dead with no one around except his killer.

Hit moved towards the dead body of Bruce before taking off his wask and disappearing in thin air.

 **CENTRAL CITY**

Barry Allen, aka The Flash, was running around the Central City for the hundredth time to ensure the ctiy saefty. It was then when he received a call from Watchtower.

"Barry, you there?" asked Superman from the other end.

"Yeah, sup?"

"It's Batman. He is...dead." told Superman with a long pause.

"Hahaha. Nice one. But seriously what's going on?" asked Barry with a small laugh.

"I'm not joking, Barry. Bruce is actually dead. He was found dead this morning in the batcave by Alfred." replied Superman in a serious tone which caused Flash stopped in his tracks.

"But...but that's impossible. H-he is THE BATMAN. He can't be dead." said Flash shocked.

"We ourselves don't know what happened. He-", Lfash cut off Superman as he noticed a purple alien with hands in his pockets standing in front of him.

"I don't usually encounter aliens in my city, at least not the good ones. So how about you make an expection here and tell me you are a good one." said Flash in his usual non serious attitude.

"My name is Hit. I'm here to kill you." told the assassin in a cold voice.

"I see. Look, Hit, I'm in a hurry today. So I will finish this in an instant. So please don't hate me." said Flash as he readied himself for the fight.

"There will be no need for that. You are next after Batman." replied Hit in a serious tone.

"You know about Batman's death. Wait so that means! You! You are the one who killed Batman?!" yelled Flash in anger but was only met with silence from the assassin.

Exceeding the speed of light at ridiculous degree, Flash launched billions of punches at Hit. Much to speedster's surprise, Hit was no longer there instead he was now standing further away from him.

"You are the fastest member among your team. In dire situation, you can tap into speedforce which allows you to achieve unimaginable speeds." said Hit before narrowing his eyes a little, "But no matter how fast you are."

Next moment, Hit connected a punch in Flash's gut, which send him flying away couple of metres.

"You can never be fast than the time itself." completed Hit emotionless as ever.

Coughing out blood, speedster groaned in pain as he stood up. He was sure that punch had broken a few of his ribs.

'Damn it. Even though I have been punched by Superman before but this guy is something else. To make things worse, I think he is holding back.' thought Flash trying to ignore the pain.

The speedster tried to attack the legendary assassin from multiple different direction but the results were still same. Everytime Barry tried to attack, he was attacked by Hit despite assassin not even moving.

'Need to get back to League, he is too powerful for me.'

Barry picked himself up and tried to run away.

But as he was about to run, he was sent flying away by an invisible force. Groaning in pain,Flash tried to escape but this time his body wasn't responding to him.

' How is it possible from this distance?! I didn't even saw him move. When did he hit me?' thought Flash trying to get up but was unable to.

"It is useless. Every bone in your body is already broken" told Hit walking over to him.

"This is the end."

"Ah crap" cursed Flash knowing exactly what was coming.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Superman just reached the central city after another emergency call from Green Lantern. Jt was indeed a really bizarre night for the son of Jor-El. He was barely able to absorb the shocking new of Bruce's death and now he was immediately called to Central City.

Silently praying in his mind, Superman landed down on the top of a building after finding Hal along side Diana and Oliver.

Diana had a look of rage and sadness on her face and Clark knew she was the one who was devastated most by Bruce's death.

"I came as fast as I can. What's going on?" asked Superman a little worried.

The members of League simply sidestepped to show the dead body of Flash laying on the ground.

"No, not Barry too." said Superman in shock.

"He died the same way as Batman. His heart has beem crushed fron the inside." told Hal.

"Whoever did this, I swear to Hera he or she will have to pay with their life." said Diana clenching her fist.

"I understand you are angry, Diana, but you know better than to let your emotions control you. We need to head towards Watchtower to analyze and understand what we are after." replied Superman.

Knowing Superman was right, Wonder Woman let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright. But when we find out that person, I will be the one to end his/her life. So don't get in my way, understood?"

Diana was surprised when instead of getting a protest from her friends, she got only silence.

"You guys listening?" Diana tried to call them againand just like before got no answer.

All of them were standing there and staring at her as if they were statutes.

"It's useless. The time has stopped for everyone expect us." came a voice behind her.

Acting on her instincts, Diana immediately jumped back a few meters.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" asked Diana defensively to the purple humanoid alen stand in front of her.

"My name is Hit and I'm here to kill you." replied Hit in his monotone voice.

"Tell me, were you the one who killed Batman and Flash?" asked Wonder Woman with anger in her voice.

"Yes." was the only reply from the Legendary assassin.

In less than a second, Diana lashed at Hit with her sword in her hands ready to end his life. Seeing this, the assassin merely sidestepped before delivering a devastating kick in Diana's guts.

Diana almost fogot to breathe for a moment. She was sure she heard a cracking noise when the kick was connected.

Standing on her feet again, Diana charged at Hit again and launched a blurry of kicks and punches but Hit simply dodged them without even trying.

Hit was impressed by the determination and fighting style of Wonder Woman but knew it was futile.

Deciding to end this one sided battle, Hit froze princess of Amazon in time before lauching an invisible ki blast at her heart.

Sarting the time again, Hit's sight was met with Superman and rest of League who had a confused look when they saw Diana lying on the ground. Their expression turned to that of horror when they saw Hit standing and realized what happened.

The remaining three members of League immediately attacked Hit.

Green Arrow shot his arrow towards him. Superman and Green Lantern flew at him with speed exceeding that of light but Hit simply disappeared from their sight before appearing behind Oliver.

All it took was a light tap to break his neck and Oliver was lying dead on the ground next second.

Turning his attention to rest, Hit chose his next traget. Green Lantern put up his shield when he saw Hit charging at him but it was immediately shattered by a single punch fron the legendary assassin. Superman rushed in to help Hal but was sent flying upwards by an uppercut from Hit.

Green Lantern put up another shield when he saw Hit ready to deliver another punch but this time his shield didn't help him as an invisible ki blast went straight through his heart.

The second last memeber of League was eliminated. Now the only remaining one was Superman.

Before Hit could could react, he was hit by a devastating punch from Superman, which could have destroyed the entire punch had he no cobtrol over his powers.

"You killed them! How dare you!" yelled Superman launching thousands of punches on the assassin. Each punches shakes the very core of the planet.

Grabbing Hit by his collar, Superman threw him with massive force launching the assassin in space. Using his incredible speed, Superman caught up with Hit before continuing his assault, which continued until they hit surface of Saturn.

Even though he was furious about his friends' death, but Clark knew if he killed his enemy he wouldn't be any different from him.

Deciding to knock him out, Superman delivered a final punch but was surprised when Hit caught it easily with his left hand.

What surprised him even more was the fact that none of his attacks even scratched Hit.

There were very few people who could survive his full power assault and this guy in front of him simply shrugged it off. Not even against Darkseid he felt this powerless.

"That was a admirable display of power but in the end, it was futile **."** said Hit removing dust from his clothes.

Superman readied himself to continue his battle with the assassin.

"Don't worry, I would end it in a single strike." replied Hit with a serious expression on his face.

The next moment, Superman charged at Hit only to be struck by an invisible blast through his heart.

Hit casually walked towards the lifeless body of Superman and ripped off the 'S' symbol of his costume before disappearing in thin air leaving Superman's corpse on the inhabitant planet **.**

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER...**

Hit was standing outside the city of Metropolis waiting patiently for his client. It was then he was approached by a black Lamborghini and from the car, a tall bald man stepped outside.

"Is the job done?" asked the head of Lex corp, Lex Luthor.

Hit simply threw the costume symbols of each Justice League member in front of Lex in response. A huge grin formed on Lex's face as he saw the proof of League's death.

He had heard the news of League's death on the internet but to see the proof in person was even more delightful.

"Excellent. As promised, the payment is already done." replied Lex with a smile.

With a nod, Hit disappeared from the scene.

He knew Lex was a evil person and today he had killed defenders of justice and innocents.

But it didn't matter to him.

After all, it was just a regular day for the assassin.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed his one shot. I tired to keep Hit in character and hopefully succeeded in it.**

 **Before some of the readers start a DB vs DC war. I would explain my reason for the outcome. Firstly, Hit is simply too fast for any of the Justice League. Beerus crossed hundred to thousand of light years in less than 2 minutes when he went to search Whis in Episode 2 . This puts him was at least billions times of speed of light and this feat was performed casually as he was bored. And a weaker version of God Ki Goku was able to fight more serious Beerus. Hit not only defeated a powerful version of Goku but he was holding back at that point. So Hit himself too is billion times faster than light at minimum.**

 **Secondly, none of League Members has immunity to time stop like Goku. They are basically statues for Hit and he can simply kill them while reading his newspaper and having his tea.**

 **Thirdly, his raw power and phasing ability is too much for any of them to handle. Goku and Beerus were destroying the entire universe during thier battle and Hit was fighting equally with an even stronger version of Goku with Kaioken combined. And phasing ability ignores all defences not much how strong you are.**

 **So in the end, Hit is too strong, fast and hax for any of them**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and don't get forge to leave a review.**

 **EuSaint Dracul1 is out for now.**


End file.
